objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Infinityblade2995/Reviewing all my years on the wiki so far (as of October 25, 2017)
So it's Infinity here, the wiki's only currently active bureaucrat, which im sure y'all know by now based on how often i mention it (and tbh, I think it might be getting annoying). Anyway, I'm going to review all my years so far from 2014 to 2017. So here it goes. 2014 So 2014 was my debut year on this wiki. I joined in September 29, 2014. I was very active. In fact, on one particular day October 12, 2014, I made 80 edits on that one day. So yeah, I was extremely active. I would participate in hurt and heals, and I had a fanfic called Super Dumb Objects. It was extremely retarded, but that's probably what made it so popular and successful. I even had 27 whole users saying they were 100% excited for Season 2. By late November, I had many edits and majority if not all of the admins were inactive. The wiki was in a bit of a crisis. This guy in particular was a complete, well, he was bad. He was hated and his fanfic was nonsensical. Not to mention he was also a vandal. By then I had enough edits, so I asked Anthony (one of the bureaucrats at the time) if I could be an admin. Despite being inactive, he responded very quickly. So I become an admin. I would say I think I did well on my first month as an admin. I blocked/warned rule-breaking users and their sockpuppets when they made them. In the end, I relatively enjoyed my first few months on this wiki. Infinity's Best Wiki Friends of the Year 2014: Nemolee.exe (then known as NLG343), Hurricanehunterjackson How would I rate my year on this wiki?: 7/10 2015 2015! For the most part a terrible year for me in real life, but on the wiki, a year I will keep safely in my memories. I had this friend named Yterbium. His fanfic was amazing. He was a good friend. Sadly, it wasn't long before both he AND Hurricane left. Anthony also made me a bureaucrat in April. That year, I won't lie, I was suffering from mild depression. I also got bullied by someone who soon enough became my best friend, what a stupid move by me. I was one of four regularly active admins this year if I'm not mistaken. Me, Pikmin, PP46 and Lilly Blocks. Ah, the memories of mine this year. We were pretty good friends. That year I also held my first elections, which saw Pp46 become a bureaucrat. This wiki was definitely one of the main factors of me handling and getting over my depression. I'd say my parents and best friend (not the one who bullied me) played a bigger part, but this wiki definitely played a part. Once I got over my depression I befriended YLU, he's cool as well. Infinity's Best Wiki Friends of the Year 2015: Yterbium, PikminComet, Phuocphuc46, Lilly Blocks, Young Little Unicorn How would I rate my year on this wiki?: 9/10 2016 2016 was a weird year for me on this wiki. I had finally started to do relatively well at school from a social point of view. But this year I was inconsistent on this wiki. I'd be back for a few days and have some editing sprees, before being gone for like the next 2 weeks or whatever. In December I started being active again and was very active during that month. But that was about it. My last edit in 2016 came on December 30. And from then, I was never to be seen on the wiki again until March 29, 2017. Infinity's Best Wiki Friends of the Year 2016: PikminComet, Phuocphuc46, Lilly Blocks, Young Little Unicorn How would I rate my year on this wiki?: 6/10 2017 This was a weird year for me on this wiki. Up until my official return on September 20, 2017, I made about 10 edits on the wiki in 2017. As I just said, my first appearance of 2017 on this wiki was in late March. I then was active again the next day, but was then gone for another three months, with my next appearance on this wiki being on June 4. I made a bunch of edits that day and then I left again, returning in ANOTHER THREE MONTHS. I see a pattern, but the three month thing is unintentional. Since then I've been active again and have been doing my job as a bureaucrat. I also had another election recently. It was a weird year, and it isn't even over yet. But I guess this is what I can say for now. Infinity's Best Wiki Friends of the Year 2017: PikminComet, Cutiesunflower, Bfdi is the best How would I rate my year on this wiki?: 7/10 My new fanfic is After BFDIA, Before IDFB. Category:Blog posts